Hommage
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Un ange nous a quittés. Je suis tellement mal que je ne peux faire qu'une chose : écrire pour toi. C'est la seule chose que je sais vraiment faire et qui puisse me permettre de laisser une trace concrète de toi dans ma vie. Je te la fais en Marcus/Vasco (même si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est) parce que mon coeur s'est brisé quand j'ai vu ton frère tout à l'heure. Avec tout mon amour.


_Running through the field where all my tracks will _

_Be concealed and there's nowhere to go oh! _

_When to descend to amend for a friend _

_All the channels that have broken down _

_Now you bring it up _

_I'm gonna ring it up_

_ Just to hear you sing it out_

_._

_**À un ange parti trop tôt**_...

Un ange s'est envolé. Je n'ai même plus les mots pour dire combien tu nous manques et combien je voudrais que tout ça ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je me souviens encore de ton sourire rayonnant, ton cœur immensément pur, tes yeux qui brillaient si fort, ton appétit de vie. Je me souviens encore de ce petit ange qui faisait sourire tout le monde. Et tu te souviens de toutes les fois où tu es venu à la cantine me demander si je mangeais mon repas ? Je te donnais mon assiette et tu repartais en souriant de plus belle. Et je pensais... _Il est le plus heureux des garçons de ce monde._ J'avais raison... mais maintenant tu n'illumineras plus les journées de tes amis. Et ça me tue de le réaliser. Et tu te souviens de quand tu avais sauté sur toutes les tables de la classe en dansant sur du AC/DC ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de si incroyable. Tu me manques... Tu nous manques à tous... Je pleure comme jamais et même là je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que pleurer alors je veux me rattraper et te rendre un dernier hommage. Je ne sais faire qu'une chose en réalité et c'est écrire. C'est peut être mon seul et maigre talent, d'ailleurs je t'en avais déjà parlé. Mon dernier hommage sera donc un texte. Je t'aime très fort. Vraiment très fort. On n'était peut être pas des amis proches mais je te porterai dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à nouveau. Ton fantôme restera à mes côtés pour toujours et j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à lui parler. Une dernière chose seulement avant d'exploser en larmes : transmet tout mon amour à tes parents, à ton petit frère si incroyable et à ta petite sœur si adorable. Sois heureux je t'en supplie. Veille sur ceux qui t'aiment. Et chaque fois que je verrai quelque chose qui me fera penser à toi, je regarderai le ciel et je te redirai combien je t'aime. Il est temps de te laisser mon dernier hommage. Parce que tu valais tout l'or du monde. Avec toutes mes larmes et tout mon amour, CC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mon cher frère...

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je t'aime tellement fort, tellement tellement fort. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis contraint de te dire ça comme ça et que tu ne me répondras plus... Je t'aime tellement, mon grand frère. Tu me manques, tu n'imagines pas combien.

Je veux sortir sous la pluie battante et hurler vers le ciel que je t'aime et que tu ne devais pas me laisser. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ici tout seul ? Tu étais toute ma vie, toute ma vie. Tu étais si fort, si doué pour me faire croire en tous les lendemains. Quand tu entrais dans une pièce je me sentais revivre. Tu étais toute ma vie.

Et puis j'adorais ta passion pour le Quidditch. Tu étais magique quand tu volais, avec ton sourire immense. Tu étais le plus heureux des hommes. Puis tu descendais, tu prenais ma main et tu me faisais monter avec toi vers les sommets.

Je t'aime tellement... C'est tout ce que j'arrive encore à dire quand on me parle. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, je pense à toi à chaque seconde. Je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu. Tu avais tellement hâte de participer à ce match, qui allait signer la réalisation de ton rêve. Tu en parlais tout le temps, on s'entraînait ensemble, on était si heureux. Et le jour est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais vu une pluie aussi violente. Tu avais un peu peur, tu as conseillé aux organisateurs d'annuler. C'était l'occasion d'une vie mais tu étais prêt à la sacrifier pour le bien de tous. Ils ont refusé : "Annuler la finale de la compétition juvénile nationale ? C'est une blague j'espère ?" Tu as soupiré, tu m'as embrassé sur la joue et tu m'as dit _à tout à l'heure_. J'ai ri et je suis parti dans les tribunes. Il pleuvait beaucoup trop. Beaucoup beaucoup trop. Le match a commencé. Ton équipe est rapidement allée en tête mais les Attrapeurs n'arrivaient pas à prendre le Vif d'Or à cause du mauvais temps.

Tu hurlais à tes camarades de tenir le coup. La pluie est devenue trois fois plus violente. Tu as regardé dans ma direction, l'air beaucoup trop sérieux. Et là les éclairs ont commencé à éclater. Tu as hurlé à ton Attrapeur de redescendre. Il n'a pas entendu. Alors tu t'es envolé dans sa direction. Il y a eu un instant de lumière aveuglante et quand enfin ma vision s'est rétablie, je t'ai vu précipiter et t'écraser au sol. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais le silence s'est abattu sur le stade à ce moment-là. Personne ne bougeait. Plus personne.

Tes camarades se sont attroupés autour de toi et ton entraîneur aussi. Il y a eu un long moment d'attente puis ton Gardien s'est envolé dans ma direction, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Il m'a dit trois mots seulement mais toute ma vie s'est effondrée :_ je suis désolé_. Il n'y a pas eu de tout à l'heure. Je ne te verrai plus rire, illuminer mon univers, tu ne me prendras plus dans tes bras, tu ne me diras plus jamais que tu m'aimes. Tu ne seras plus jamais heureux. Je ne te verrai plus jamais voler parce maintenant tu es si haut que je ne peux plus te rejoindre.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je sais que ces mots disparaîtront sous terre avec toi. Mais au moins tu m'auras à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je vais devoir aller sécher mes larmes maintenant, j'espère que tu pourras quand même lire mes mots. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Bro.

Ne m'oublie pas. Attends-moi. Je t'aime.

Ton frère.

.

.

.

.

_**Nous aussi on t'aime. Repose en paix mon bel ange. **_

_**1997-2013**_


End file.
